<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I Your Lockscreen? by Lailuva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450160">Am I Your Lockscreen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva'>Lailuva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU, Banter, Friendship, Gen, I love writing banter between these two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din finds out what Cara's lockscreen is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Cara Dune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 Yoditos AU [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I Your Lockscreen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon sent in the sentence starter "Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about this job?  On Tatooine?  You said you wanted to get that carbon scoring on the <em>Crest</em> taken care of, after all.”  Cara held out her datapad to show Din the list of jobs they’d been sent by Greef.  He had some big ones he wanted the two of them to tackle.</p><p>Din tilted his head, looking at the description.  “Might take a few days.  I don’t like being away from the kids that long.”</p><p>“But the payout would definitely cover ship maintenance and let you take them on a little vacation,” said Cara.  “They’ve been begging to go back to that snow planet.  Bet if you dangle that in front of them, they’ll behave fine for Kuiil and IG-11.”</p><p>“That is a really good payout, and the job looks straightforward enough.”  Din tossed his datapad down on the table between them, avoiding the cups of spotchka.  “Between the two of us, it shouldn’t be too bad.  I say let’s take it.”</p><p>Cara sent off their acceptance to Greef before setting down her own datapad and trading it for her glass of spotchka.  “I can head into town and round up supplies tomorrow morning and then we can head out.”</p><p>“That’ll give me enough time to prepare the kids.”  Din reached for his own glass and its straw, but paused to stare at her datapad.  “Cara… am I your lockscreen?”</p><p>Whoops.  “You weren’t supposed to see that,” said Cara, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling.</p><p>Even through the helmet she could see Din’s glare.  Cara glanced down at the picture on the lockscreen - Din floating upside down in the air over one of the ponds, dripping wet, with several of the kids nearby with their hands raised - and couldn’t hold in the laughter then.  “Oh come on, I wasn’t going to miss getting a holo of that!”</p><p>“I had the beskar on!  I could’ve drowned!”</p><p>“I was running over to haul you out, the kids just got you first.  It was very impressive of them, so I took a holo.”</p><p>Din was still giving her a look that said he knew full well her reasoning had been anything but altruistic.  Cara lightly punched his arm.  “Oh, come on.  It was hilarious once we were sure you were okay.”</p><p>Din just sighed.  “If you really want, I’ll change it,” Cara offered.</p><p>Din was studiously drinking his spotchka now.  “It’s your datapad.”</p><p>Cara grinned, learning back in her chair to nurse her own drink.  She probably should change it; she could see he was more than a little irritated about it.  But she might as well give him a hard time some more first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>